Searching for Solace
by Mysterious-little-person
Summary: Han survived Tokyo Drift and is now short on cash. Deciding to go find Dom he tracks down an old associate to help him along the way. Better Summary inside. Han/OC. Tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is after Tokyo Drift if Han had somehow managed to survive the car accident and went into hiding from the Yakuza. He is unaware of Sean win and is using his leftover winnings from the Rio job to live. Story takes place in Barcelona.

* * *

><p>Her brown lens-ed gold framed Ray Ban Aviators shined in the late afternoon sun. Her brown almost black locks was pulled into a high messy bun with pieces hanging loose to fall into her face. Her once light golden skin had darkened in the fierce southern sun to her more natural looking brown colouring representative of her Latin heritage. In fact, natural seemed the perfect way to describe her at the moment. Her reclined posture on the white sand beach indicated that she was either asleep or completely relaxed. All shields were down. A far cry from the little tough and extremely high strung girl he had once known. No, now she was most definitely a woman and her white bikini certainly payed testament to that fact.<p>

_Flashback_

_Han had driven to see Dom, Brian, and Mia off at the small airport in Rio. A beautiful little jet sat on the tarmac with six figures standing outside it. As Han and Giselle pulled up the figures came into focus. Brian and Mia were standing off to the side talking with Tej and Roman while Dom was speaking to a small Hispanic looking woman. The rest of their group had already left the day before so this was all that remained of their little group. _

_Han got out of his car and walked over to Dom with Giselle trailing not far behind. The woman had her hair cropped short in a pixie cut and wore a smart back suit with a pencil skirt and high black heels. As they approached she stuck out her right hand to shake his leaving Han mildly surprised at her abruptness. As she did he noticed the signs of a tattoo but he was distracted by her voice.  
><em>

"_Hello Mr Lue I presume? And that would make you Ms Harabo. Pleasure to meet you both." _

_Han had never before been called by his last name and by the look on Giselle's face neither had she. He seemed to notice that she failed to give her name but before he could point out this flaw Dom spoke up._

"_Han. Giselle. This is an old friend of mine. As you may have figured, Mia, Brian, and I are going underground for awhile to let the smoke from this blow over. While we're gone we won't have any way of contacting the outside world. Which is why she's here. If you need anything just get in contact with K here and she'll know where we are. I know this sounds kinda extreme but I won't get caught again and neither will Brian or Mia. Not with a baby on the way. K can assure us a peaceful life until we can go out on our own again."_

"How do we know where to find this K?" Giselle asked with her usual distain.

"_I'll find you."_

And that was final. Han had talked with Dom a little bit more before saying his goodbyes and leaving with Giselle.

Over the years he had met with K a few times all over the world but the last visit she told him that Dom had left her care and that she no longer worked in the same time of business as before. That had been over 3 years ago now.

The scene was so different from what he was used to seeing that at first Han thought he had the wrong person. But then he noticed the small tattoo on the inside of her right wrist of a stylized little snake entwined with a certain set of initials that made Han realize that she was in fact, the one he had been searching for.

Han, being his usual aloof self, simply decided to walk away and bide his time. After all, now that he had found her what was the rush?

* * *

><p>Kerry had been living in the fast lane for too many years not to know when someone was watching her. Shifting a little so as to be able to see the reflection in her sunglasses Kerry watched as a tall Asian man walked along the beach. He was too far away to get a good look at and his long hair prevented her from seeing his face. He was especially suspicious walking along the private beach she lay on. When the strange man merely turned around after a few moments and went back up to beach Kerry knew she had been followed. Waiting until he was out of sight Kerry quickly jumped up and gathered her belongings. She walked in the opposite direction of the man even though it took her farther away from her car. Instead she walked to a seaside hotel and decided to book a room there to avoid going home.<p>

So much for a relaxing Sunday afternoon.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken be so long to update this. I'm still a little unsure where I'm going with it but your reviews have helped me get back on track. Any comments or concerns you have please feel free to let me know and if you want it to head in a certain direction I promise to take your ideas under advisement. Special thanks to **emma134** and **Shades-Soul **for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Kerry stayed locked up in the dingy hotel 'suite' for three days. The room was clearly designed to be high class back in the seventies bu the new owners had let it fall into disrepair. The bed spread was done in an awful shade of orange that reminded of haz-mad suits and the walls were covered in mirrors. The air smelled like smoke (and not the type that you got from cigarettes either) while the bathroom reeked of overly strong cleaning chemicals. The only peace Kerry had here was that the room had a pint sized balcony overlooking the very beach she had sat on days before. Even from the 5th story window the view was spectacular. For this, the hotel could afford to charge what they did and leave the place in such disarray.<p>

One other benefit of the room. Kerry hadn't seen that Han fellow wither. She had tried to mostly order room service and stay locked away but even her trained instincts could stop her from to the bar and breakfast buffet when the room became too suffocating to bear.

A small beep drew her attention to her blackberry calmly laid out in the middle of the ugly comforter. When she had first arrived she had broke the phone apart and was second away from trashing it when he decided against it. Something told her that she would need it. So, Kerry discreetly made a few calls to some for her former contacts to look into her watcher but so far there had been no luck. It was also extremely hard to describe someone when speaking in code so that may or may not have contributed to the problem. None the less, Kerry knew that after three days she was safe to go home. This watcher obviously was either a) very smart b) very dumb or c) wasn't actually watching her and was no threat at all. Kerry like to believe it was b but it was more than likely option c.

Gathering her belongings didn't take more than five minutes. when arriving at the hotel Kerry had only her purse, a flimsy bikini and beach wrap on. She had immediatly asked to be pointed in the direction of the nearest "clothing" store. Because she couldn't allow herself to leave the hotel that meant she now wore sweatpants and a a tee shirt proclaiming her to be a guest of the hotel in big block letters. Souvenir shops were a novelty she could live without.

Once she made her way to her car Kerry quickly checked the entire thing out. Perhaps she had been working too long in a high stress industry or perhaps she had been watching too many action films while locked in her hotel room but the thought of starting her car and an explosion taking her life did not seem fun. Of course, there was nothing there and Kerry quickly made her way home.

* * *

><p>Han liked to think that he was a ladies man. He never seemed to have trouble with girls even in high school. They had always seemed to flock to him. So it was quite the change to be the one following a girl around. Naturally he had had stalkers before so he knew their behavior patterns and now he felt exactly like that. He had learned long ago to not trust K. Dom's contact to the outside world was slimy and regimented all at once. If he had any proof he would have called her a con artist long ago and demanded she tell him where Dom had disappeared too. But he had no proof. All he had were his speculations.<p>

The way she would show up at his garage unannounced for one thing. It used to really freak out the usually unflappable driver when she would suddenly appear on his sofa without alerting anyone else to her presence.

Or maybe it was the outfits she wore. Actually disguises was probably a better word for it. One day she'd be a ginger girl with a bob and silver makeup and the next she'd have long blond hair pulled up into a cap and a mechanics uniform on. The only thing consistent about her was the small tattoo on her wrist.

She never stayed long. Only long enough to give him a cell phone or a web cam that would only work for a certain time period and a time in which his friend would expect his call. The web cam only came after he demanded to know that Dom was doing alright and not being held prisoner somewhere. Of course Dom looked healthy as ever. Brian and Mia were apparently staying with him as well as their young son and Han would look forward to the times where he could see everybody for himself.

Once he had tried to call Dom on his own. Using one of the cellphones _she_ had given him he called up his friend at a non designated time. No one had picked up and it had not gone to a voicemail. Instead he woke up the next day to find the phone smashed on the pillow next to him and a note saying that the meeting had been unfortunately cancelled. He hadn't tried that again.

On the last time he saw her she had given him a laptop with a time and told him that this would be the last. Dom had moved on and Brian and Mia were soon to follow. Apparently they didn't need protection anymore and that if he wanted to contact his friends he'd have to find them for himself.

That had been a year ago and he had tried to find his friends but to no avail. Then a couple months ago he met Sean and had been sufficiently distracted from his search with all the problems that had cropped up with the yakuza. So now here he was. Faking his death and following around a girl who had prior knowledge of his friends whereabouts. Maybe if he found her to be trustworthy he would use her service. If not, well, he could survive on his own. Or maybe not...

* * *

><p>Please review and Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Really sorry for being slow but there will be many updates in the following days as I get all this stuff posted and not just leave it to rust on my computer.

xoxo

* * *

><p>Home sweet home. It felt good to be back. She really had only been living there for under a year and planned on moving back as soon as her lease was up. But it was home for now. Living in a city the size of Barcelona had a few drawbacks and one of those was space but she made due with finding a townhouse on the second story of an office building not far from the city center. It was in a narrow-laned alley but was close enough to a garage she rented a few blocks away that it didn't matter. Honestly she would have preferred to live in or above her garage but that just wasn't feasible here without raising a few eye that needed to remain firmly closed.<p>

After parking her car this afternoon (a silver 2009 Audi R8 - standard issue with only a few minor modifications) she had walked the ancient cobblestone streets home in her beach wrap and bikini as she would on any other day getting home from the beach. Kerry took her time and stopped at a local farmers market to pick up some groceries and stopped to admire some handmade jewelry. Her stalker was back.

* * *

><p>Han was confused. If it had been him locked up in some cheesy hotel for three days then he would have gone straight home. Your own shower and clean clothes are a luxury that he really missed. But not K. Oh no, she moseyed about and took her time. He knew she had to live near by. The garage she parked in obviously was private and didn't have any sort of area to live in so it wasn't there (besides the fact that he had found it the day before and had time to look it over). It was only when she stopped to look at a jewelry stand that he knew she knew he was there.<p>

Fuck.

Stashing the bag of candies he had been munching on in his pocket Han darted forward hoping to catch the elusive con-woman before she got away. But she had been watching him in a mirror and as soon as he had lunged forward she had taken off as well. Han only hoped he caught her before she found a way to ditch him and disappear the way she had made Brian and Mia and Dom go.

* * *

><p>Of all the people! Han! She should have known! Kerry had spotted him in the mirror and had immediately decided to get to a safer place for this meeting. A crowed market place was no good for the battle that would take place if Han got a hold of her. No, she would lead him to an alley to calm him down (or bring him down) and from there she would decide what to do. After all, Han never fully trusted her, especially after the broken phone incident. But really, she had a hard line of work. What did he expect her to be like?<p>

So she ran. And as she did she mentally said goodbye to her lovely townhouse in Barcelona for she knew that it would soon be a thing of her past.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short update! Theres more following soon I promise! Probably in the next few hours or so so stayed tune!<p>

Oh and Review! Your comments are appreciated and taken into consideration.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews! It encouraged me to get this chapter out quickly!

* * *

><p>When he finally caught her he smirked triumphantly. They were in a small dead-end alley way on the more modernized part of town not far from the marketplace they had just been at. The girl he had cornered had taken to looking at him furiously and by they way she kept clenching her fists she was ready to fight her way out if necessary. Honestly, Han wouldn't put it past her to have some sort of martial arts training just for times like this so he made sure to keep his distance while still making sure she wasn't going anywhere fast.<p>

"Nice shirt." Now it was her turn to smirk.

Han blinked and glanced down at his colourful button up he had been wearing. It was at least one size too large for him but he had bought it in a hurry when he realized she was going to be on foot today. He shrugged and made a move to take it off but thought better of it when he saw her lean forward. Probably thought to take off when his hands were occupied or something.

So here they were. A stand off with no weapons and more importantly no cars. This wasn't a battle either was used to fighting and it showed in each others uneasiness. She kept fidgeting. Biting her lip and shifting her weight whereas Han tried and failed to give off his normal aura of cool calm and collected. There was no sounds between them except for the occasional swish of her skirt as she moved or Han's slightly heavy breathing as he still tried to recover from their run.

It became too much for Kerry to take, so with a frustrated sound she said, "Look, I don't know what your-"

"What's your name anyways."

"What?"

"Your. Name. What is it?"

"Didn't you figure that out when you found me?"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Answer mine first."

Han gave a small eye roll. She was so childish!

"You had many identities."

"And you couldn't figure out which was real?" Han just glared back choosing not to respond.

"Fine... It's Kerry."

"Being truthful for once. Interesting."

The glare _Kerry_ threw his way could sear through most men. Unless you happen to be Han Lue. For in this case, it did not effect him in the slightest.

"Not that it's any of your business but why do you think I'm lying? What possible reason do I have to do so?"

"Because it's what you always do."

Kerry threw up her hands in exasperation.

"You are the most-"

"Yes yes give your chessy stolen from a movie line. Haven't heard it a million times before afterall."

"Stop cutting me off!"

Silence again. Han's sarcasm seemed to have struck a nerve because Kerry looked ready to kill. It was nearing midday and the humidity was unforgiving. The place where Han and Kerry were having their little stand off was shaded by the two buildings on either side and yet Han still felt a small droplet of sweat slide down the back of his neck.

It stretched on. This time it was Kerry's furious breaths that permeated the silence around them. Along the road behind where Han was standing a biker road past on the small cobble stone street. There was also the sound of foot traffic going by. Of course, it was the middle of the day in the city so Han didn't pay it any mind. It was right about at this realization that Kerry smiled.

It sent a shiver down Han's spine. Something was wrong.

Turning around quickly Han was met with the sight of a large dark haired man before pain blossomed from the side of his face. Then blackness took over.

* * *

><p>Well? What do you think? The meeting has finally taken place. Was it what you were expecting? Let me know what you think!<p>

Oh and want to find out what happens next?

Review and it will get here faster!

Thanks for reading!

~Mysterious Little Person


	5. Chapter 5

Hello faithful readers! I've decided to update with a slightly longer chapter today. I'm actually on a plane writing this and I will post as soon as we get within internet service once more. So cheers from the airways!

I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please please let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Pain. And lots of it.<p>

Not the worst he'd had mind you.

But damn.

What a headache!

Han blearily came to but decided against alerting his possible kidnappers of this fact.

Instead, he took a quiet inventory. Legs, check; Torso, check; Arms, tied behind back but check; Head, ouch.

So far so good.

Listening he realized that all was silent. Either, he was left somewhere (possibly in some sort of cell) or his guard was ungodly quiet.

Han chanced opening his eyes.

Damn.

Stupid idea.

Not only did that really hurt (one of his eyes had crusted shut apparently from blood at his temple) but he alerted the freaking looking body builder that he was awake.

Said man was obviously the one who had knocked him out and Han could now understand why he hurt so bad.

The man was a freaking monster! He was easily 200 lbs and was only about 65 inches! His arms looked like they were the size of a pro-bicyclist thighs. In other words, the man was huge. And he was smiling at Han.

It made him want to shiver.

Instead though, Han adopted an indifferent expression and carefully pulled himself out of his feeble position on the floor and into a slightly more dignified slouch against the wall. He observed that the room he was in had no furniture with old hardwood floors and cracking yellowish walls. From the celling hung a gaudy looking light fixture and the door looked like it was going to break at any second.

Han drew in a deep breath and simultaneously realized that the clean pine scent in the air was not one he usually associated with the seaside Mediterranean city of Barcelona. Well that was interesting.

The throbbing in his head seemed to increase with every moment so when Mr Creepy-Smile held out a hand with three little white pills Han didn't even hesitate to reach out. Or at least try to. He may have forgotten that his hands were zip tied together. The man seemed to understand his plight and without saying a word he dropped the pills into a bowl of water and sat it in front of Han with a straw in it.

He almost wanted to refuse on sheer principle.

Here he was; international criminal, first rate driver, former and future millionaire, and this man wanted him bend over and drink out of a straw like a freaking bird.

Unfortunately for Han, his headache only got worse.

* * *

><p>It actually amused Kerry greatly to watch the arrogant playboy drink from a bowl of water like the animal he was. Of course, he had a straw, but still, it was extremely gratifying. Especially after he-<p>

No. She promised herself she wouldn't go there.

Her view point was regrettably altered though. She had a small camera placed in the room that surveyed what was happening but it didn't even have a recording set to it. Why create more evidence for herself? Now she just had to figure out what the hell he wanted.

And she had a feeling Han wouldn't be very cooperative.

She saw Michael glance up at the camera showing her that he was just as amused by the proceedings as she was. Michael was always good to have around because although he always complained about not having anybody to come home to she knew he secretly preferred it. Plus it allowed for people like her to hire him out and use him for an undetermined amount of time without worrying about any loose ends. He was the perfect fit for this particular scene too. He had been in this situation too many times with Kerry and knew the drill by now but what made it all the better?

He knew who Han was.

Some cousin or other worked for him on some job and had, although he had got his promised share, he lost his girlfriend to the laughing playboy.

So this little form of revenge was just a sweet for him as it was for her.

Kerry 1 Playboy 0.

So the real question here. Why had he been following her? What possible reason did he have for tracking her down? She hadn't seen or contacted him in years and had nothing to do with his friends in the same amount of time. She _told_ him that herself! And the other thing that baffled her. What the hell was his angle?

Kerry hadn't been ideal at that hotel room on the beach. In that time she had contacted Michael to play her body guard (at a distance of course) and had called in a few favors to figure out who could possibly be wanting her dead.

What she found was surprising. Apparently a few of her older clients were in uproar over some sort of something that had happened in Tokyo. Yet not a one had any knowledge over what exactly had gone down. Just that some sort of balance of power had taken place. There was also a bunch of rumors surrounding something to do with LA (not unusual considering the amount of racers that hung around there) and some sort of power shift throughout the US in general. Everywhere drug lords and gangsters were falling out of grace and being forced to either go into hiding or to turn themselves in. Turn themselves in! For deals! It was unheard of in her line of work and it severely unsettled her.

Just what did this guy _want_!

* * *

><p>Well? What'd you think? I'm not sure I accurately put forth the emotion I wanted my character to feel and I think I got a little OOC with Han but we've never really seen Han in a 'captive' situation before. Also anyone have a guess on where they are?<p>

Thoughts are where you want it to go? Is Kerry just a cold hearted bitch? Does Han come off to strongly? And where are Brian and Mia and Dom through all of this?

Your reviews keep me writing so if you want more you got to let me know!

~Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Well then, it has been a while. So I will finish this story. I plan to get it all out and done within the next few months so make sure to put this on alert if you'd like to read it.

On with the story!

* * *

><p>"Why were you following me?"<p>

The question that fell from her lips didn't even sound like a question. More of a statement that demanded answers.

Han felt a little better though, knowing she was off guard. Obviously she didn't quite know everything if she was wondering why he was here.

"Isn't it obvious? I think you're gorgeous babe. Couldn't help but want to look you up."

The punch landed solid in his stomach and Han lost the ability to breath for a few moments.

From the smirk on _Kerry's_ face he knew she had loved that, even if she let her pet do the dirty work.

Han took his time to regain his breath an look around.

She was sitting backwards in a little metal chair that probably matched his own and the walls of warehouse seemed to echo every time one of them scratched against the concrete floors.

With her hands folded in front of her and her legs splayed to the sides, _Kerry _looked every bit relaxed.

It had obviously been a day or so since he was last awake. Her hair was shining (recently washed) and her clothes and make up were fresh. The black tank top was old though if the fading was anything to go by and her long black yoga pants had started to fray on the backs were she must step on them (she had had time to go home then).

Han side eyed the brute and came to realize that the two must know each other if the smile he sent _Kerry's_ way was as genuine as it looked.

He wasn't listed in her associates. That meant he still didn't have her correct identity. Damn.

"Again, why are you following me Mr Lue?"

Ugh, as many times as she called him that in the past, it was still annoying to hear it fall from her lips. He wasn't old! No one called him that and, honestly, it reminded him a bit too much of his father. Awful man that he was.

"Why do you think I'd follow you babe? Other than to see you from behind of course."

A slap from the brute was almost as bad as a punch. It was open palm too so it really shouldn't hurt as bad but damned if Han's head didn't whip to the side.

He took another second to work his jaw.

"This would be much easier for all of us if you would just cooperate Mr. Lue."

"This would be much easier if you untied me K."

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"So we could speak without all the drama."

"No, I don't quite trust you Mr. Lue. I think I like you there just as you are."

"If I knew you were into this sort of thing I would have offered it sooner."

Han didn't flinch but it was a near thing. Only _Kerry's_ signal prompted the brute to step back.

"Are you quite done?"

"Are you going to untie me?"

She made a "tsk" noise before gracefully lifting herself from the chair and moving away.

"Come Michael, I'm feeling a might peckish, let's find something to eat while we wait for Mr. Lue to relearn his manners."

At the mention of food Han felt his stomach growl. He knew it had been a while since he had last eaten and felt resentful of the girl who now had that to hang over him too.

"Alright, no more jokes. I promise. Could I get something to eat please?"

She looked hesitant for a second before nodding once. Michael, the brute was named apparently, looked put out that she had given in.

"Oh stop it Michael, we're not starving the man to death. Not my style."

Raising her voice and looking Han in the eye she said, "We're not torturing you, we just need answers. Please, this would all go a lot easier if you would just tell us what we want to know."

Han hated to admit it but for the first time since meeting her over three years ago, he felt she was speaking the truth.

With great reluctance he answered her, "I just want to know where they are."

K seemed to stare at him for any hint he was deceiving her. Michael looked back and forth between the two with obvious curiosity but was ignored by both.

"Why?"

Han shrugged.

"I haven't been able to track them down since they left your _services_. They're my friends, you know, I miss them."

A half-truth at best and Han could sense that she knew this.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?"

Another shrug.

"Probably not."

"I thought not. However, it is the truth. They were one of my last clients before I picked up a different line of work. A far more profitable one yes, but one that requires me to stay off of people's radar. I'm afraid I'm quite out of touch with the outside world at the moment. I only just heard of the uproar in your part of the world days ago."

At Han's questioning look she elaborated.

"Tokyo, Mr. Lue, I speak of Tokyo."

"Please stop calling me that."

The vehemence in his voice made Michael take a threatening step forward but K's quick hand stopped him once more.

"It is your name is it not?"

"I think we're a little past formalities at this point. Besides, I still don't know your name."

She rolled her eyes at this and threw up her hands.

"Fine. You are correct that it is not the name I was born with but it is the name I have carried longer than any others and it is the only name that matters. Please be satisfied with that!"

Han smirked with satisfaction. Real emotions and an answer for him. Finally!

"I propose a compromise. I'll tell you all you want to know about my former base and you tell me what I want to know. And please, for the last time, will you untie me!"

She seemed to think on it for just a moment before nodding her head.

"Michael, would you be so kind as to untie our guest here? It seems we have much to discuss."

Michael gave her a disbelieving glance before grumbling over to Han's chair. Without so much as a warning he pulled hard at some sort of loop and the rope fell away.

Han quickly snatched his hands to his front and started rubbing his wrists. The brute glared at him and motioned him to follow K who had already started walking out of the room.

Holding back the childish urge to stick his tongue out at him, Han followed.

He could only hope she had more information then she let on or he was in big trouble.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed this and as many times as I'm going to say it, I'll say again:<p>

Reviews Make Me Write.

You want more? And quickly? Ask and you shall receive.

~MLP


End file.
